A lullaby for a prince of asgard
by Angel of Change
Summary: one shot of Thor and Loki relationship pre avenger P.S this a very sad you have been warned enjoy! :)


I was listening to lullaby for a princess by ponyphonic

then I found the male version and it reminded me a lot of Thor and Loki relationship since it so much what happen to Celestial and Luna form MLP are all most the same thing that to Thor and Loki

so I changed up a few word to make it fit better for Thor and Loki and added some line from the movie along with my own stuff

Disclaimer: **_own_** **_I do not Marvel or the song_**

* * *

_Fate has been cruel and order unkind_

_How can I have sent you away?_

_The blame was my own; the punishment, yours_

_The harmony's silent today_

**Loki looked at Thor with a pleading look as they hanged from the abyss **

* * *

_But into the stillness I'll bring you a song_

_And I will your company keep_

_Till your tired eyes and my lullabies_

_Have carried you softly to sleep_

* * *

_Once did a prince who shone like the sun_

_Look out on his kingdom with pride_

_he smiled and said, "Surely, there is no prince_

_so valiant and so well admired as I"_

**Loki thought on Thor words to his friends they had not know he was listening in and he wondered if he to would be honored after he did something valiant then the people would love him to **

* * *

_So great was his deeds and so brilliant his glory_

_That long was the shadow his cast_

_Which fell dark upon the young brother he loved_

_And grew only darker as days and nights passed_

**for years pass Loki understood that he alway the third party to Thor and his friend adventures and only put up with him because he was a prince and Thor brother **

* * *

_Sleep prince of darkness, goodnight brother mine_

_And rest now in moonlight's embrace_

_Bear up my lullaby, winds of the earth_

_Through cloud, and through sky, and through space_

_Carry the peace and the coolness of night_

_And carry my sorrow in kind_

_oh Loki, you're loved so much more than you know_

_Forgive me for being so blind_

* * *

_Soon did that prince take notice that others_

_Did not give his brother his due_

_And neither had he loved him as he deserved_

_But stood by as his brother jealously grew _

_**why do not see me as an equal to Thor, why?**_** f****or many days **

**he wonder till he knew that he had no one **

**he tried to make new friend but they wound**

**but only treat as a prince son of Odin and not as Loki **

* * *

_But such is the way of the limelight, it sweetly_

_Takes hold of the mind of its host_

_And that foolish prince did nothing to stop_

_The destruction of one who had needed him most_

******"I never wanted the ****throne**** all I ever wanted was to be your equal!"**

**"I will not fight you brother!" Thor boomed**

**"I'm not your brother, I never was." Loki replied coldly ****  
**

* * *

_Sleep prince of darkness, goodnight brother mine_

_And rest now in moonlight's embrace_

_Bear up my lullaby, winds of the earth_

_Through cloud, and through sky, and through space_

**"no Loki" but Thor plea fell on deaf ears as **

** Loki let go of gungnir "Loki!" Thor screamed as his brother fell then disappeared lost forever **

* * *

_Carry the peace and the coolness of night_

_And carry my sorrow in kind_

_oh Loki, you're loved so much more than you know_

_May troubles be far from your mind_

_And forgive me for being so blind_

**"I was I fool father I was blind not to see Loki's pain and did nothing to stop it," Odin turn to Thor and placed a hand on his shoulder "we all did we will find him and bring him home."**

* * *

_The years now before us_

_Fearful and unknown_

_I never imagined_

_I'd face them on my own_

_May these thousand winters_

_Swiftly pass, I pray_

_I love you; I miss you_

_All these miles away_

**Thor looked at the broken rainbow bridge and wonder what could have been if he had just listened and loved his brother more and told him that he to was great in his own right and that he was loved**

* * *

_May all your dreams be clam tonight_

_There upon your throne of moonlight_

_And know not of sorrow, pain, or care_

_And when I dream, I'll fly away and meet you there _

_** a tears roll down his cheeks where ever you are Loki know that I love you and I'm sorry**_

* * *

**thank you for reading and please comment :)**


End file.
